Hide and Seek
"Hide and Seek" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourteenth of the first season. This is the episode that introduces Flippy, the war-torn bear who flips out and kills everyone in sight every time he sees or hears something relating to war. HTF's Episode Description Be prepared for your first introduction to Flippy, the troubled war veteran bear who suffers regular flashbacks. Flippy is the only Happy Tree Friend that intentionally inflicts harm on his fellow friends, which is how an innocent game of hide and seek turns deadly. Plot The gang plays a game of hide and seek in the forest. Flippy begins counting while Toothy, Flaky, and Petunia hide. While counting, a woodpecker starts pecking a tree. The sound reminds him of machine guns firing, causing Evil Flippy to emerge. He throws his throwing knife through the woodpecker before running off to look for the gang. While Toothy hides behind a tree, Flippy appears in camouflage and snaps Toothy's neck. Then, as Flaky is searching for a place to hide, she gets caught and hungswirl piece of wire Flippy lowers from a tree. Finally, Petunia, noticing Flaky's death, becomes scared, walks backwards, and falls into a punji stake pit Flippy created, Flippy hands her an active grenade, which explodes as the screen goes black. Moral "After the rain comes a rainbow!" Deaths #Flippy kills a woodpecker by throwing his throwing knife through its body. #Flippy kills Toothy by snapping his neck. #Flippy kills Flaky by hanging her with piano wire. #Flippy kills Petunia after she falls into a pit of spikes and he hands her a grenade, which explodes off screen. Goofs #When Petunia falls in the pit, she pulls out her left arm for help, but when Flippy hands her a grenade, it is now her right arm. #We saw Flippy's eyes turn yellow when he flipped out, but his eyes are still the same as before when he kills the woodpecker and the other tree friends. His teeth remain normal as well, while future episodes will have them become crooked or sharpen into fangs. #Flippy couldn't possibly reach Petunia to hand her the granade. The pit was too deep. #When Flippy goes to hand Petunia the grenade, his flipped out voiced can be heard, but it is supposed to be normal. #Petunia's eylashes are missing when she falls into the punji stake pit. #When Flaky is hung, her quills are missing. #Petunia's blood spills before she falls into the pit. #When handing Petunia the grenade, Flippy was supposed to be flipped out, yet he looked normal. #Toothy has normal buckteeth, When he at the tree. Trivia #This is the first episode where an "animal" is killed. #A "WAH!" sound is heard when Flippy kills the woodpecker with his Bowie knife. #This is the first episode where Flippy flips out. Gallery imagesflakybf.jpg|Flaky doesn't know what danger can come to her if she's on that spot. imagesflakyflippy.jpg|Flippy began counting down, while the others hide. imagesflippy.jpg|Flippy alone, counting down in the Hide and Seek game. imagesflippypetunia.jpg|Petunia fell into Flippy's deadly trap. imagestoothyflippy.jpg|Toothy didn't realize that Flippy is right behind him... indexflakypetuniatoothyflippy.jpg|The HTFs playing Hide and Seek. hide and seek.jpg|Flippy flipped out in the episode 3-htf-hide-and-seek.jpg|Petunia without eyelashes. ~22-HideAndSeek.png|Goof #6: Flaky without quills. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes